It is known to convert solar radiation at a frequency of visible light into electric energy using solar cells. Each solar cell can generate direct current, the magnitude of which varies as a function of the solar radiation hitting the solar cell in question. A solar power plant can include a plurality of solar cells with a direct-current converter adapted to convert input direct currents obtained from the solar cells, and having input voltages, into an output direct current having an output voltage. It is known to implement the direct-current converter using single-phase dc/dc choppers.
Known direct-current converters of solar power plants implemented by single-phase dc/dc choppers can be expensive, consume a great deal of space, and be unreliable.